


Pão de queijo

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bakery, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, OTPtober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: A única coisa que Koutarou queria era um amigo e, naquele dia, ele conheceu Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	Pão de queijo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cheese bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195235) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 25: amigos de infância AU

Era difícil manter uma amizade naquele reino, era o que Bokuto pensava enquanto cuidava da padaria. Seus pais tinham saído para comprar os ingredientes e deixaram o filho de sete anos para tomar conta. A sorte era que ele sabia o que fazer, quanto custava cada produto, porque senão estariam perdidos.

Mas não era disso que o menino reclamava, ele só queria um amigo, coisa que nunca tinha tido. Seus responsáveis não o deixavam sair, então passava bastante tempo dentro de casa ou da padaria, sem manter contato com ninguém da sua idade ou que quisesse brincar consigo.

Bokuto estava emburrado, ele queria ser uma criança normal, aproveitar a vida como qualquer outra que ele lia nos contos e livros. Isso tinha se tornado seu passatempo já que sua mãe lhe ensinou desde cedo a falar e ler e, mesmo com dificuldade, Koutarou se virava para entender o que estava escrito e desvendar o final da estória.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a porta abrindo e alguém entrando, só se tocou quando ouviu um “com licença” bem baixo. Ajeitou sua postura, encarando o ser que adentrara sua loja.

— Perdão, pois não? — Sabia que tinha se embolado todo, mas não teve tempo de pronunciar outra palavra. Quando seus olhos amarelos como os raios solares encararam a pessoa à sua frente, era… — Uma criança!

O menino se acuou, voltando um passo para trás. O cabelo negro como a noite espelhava-se nos orbes azuis, parecendo ser o total oposto de Koutarou, pois lembravam-no do céu escuro. Parecia assustado, uma das mãos estava por cima do coração.

— Desculpa, é que… eu nunca vi alguém do meu tamanho — admitiu, olhando para baixo, envergonhado. Agora o garoto nunca mais iria querer falar consigo.

— Ah. — Foi o único som que escutou antes de uma risada fraca. Dirigiu suas esferas brilhantes para a feição do moreno, tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e um brilho no olhar. — Prazer, Keiji.

— Koutarou.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre o que tinha na padaria, o que gostavam e faziam, até mesmo seus hobbies, parecia até que já se conheciam há anos e não minutos. O bicolor estava feliz, finalmente tinha feito uma amizade, esperava poder mantê-la para todo o sempre.

— Koutarou, eu queria pão de queijo — pediu, dando uma moeda de prata como pagamento. Logo o menino entregou-o uma sacola de papelão com os pães. — Obrigado.

O moreno se dirigiu à porta e fez menção de abri-la, porém parou ao ouvir a voz do outro.

— Você volta para brincar comigo, Keiji? — Era uma súplica baixa, o desânimo tomava conta de seu timbre e isso ficou bem visível ao outro garoto.

— Claro, Koutarou, mais tarde voltarei e no dia seguinte, e seguinte, e depois dele…

Ambos sorriram, felizes, tinham alguém para chamar de amigo e não podiam estar mais alegres. Esperavam ansiosamente para horas depois se encontrarem e ficarem juntos.


End file.
